1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combinational recessed lamp exempt from a shielding cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inset lamp is a lamp installed on the ceiling, and a luminous source, such as a tungsten lamp, an energy-saving light bulb, or a LED lamp, is provided in a shielding cylinder. The lamp is recessed into the ceiling, so it looks artistic and doesn't hurt people's eyes, thereby being widely used for indoor illumination. However, despite being the tungsten lamp, the energy-saving light bulb, or the LED lamp, the recessed lamp must work with the shielding cylinder and may thus be arranged on the ceiling, and the cost increases and the materials of shielding cylinder are wasted.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.